Izzy S
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: This is set after N.M. when Edward left. Bella turned to music instead of Jacob. She worked non-stoop instead of becoming emotionless.She did become depressed though. It has many twists and It is more unique than it sounds.Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight
1. RealizationsEPOV

Izzy S.

By: Vampires4eva

Chapter One

Realizations

Edward's Point of view

Alice drug me home over a week ago. I just stay in my room unless I go hunting. I stay here and stare at the only pictures of her that I have. The pictures of prom. I finally decided that if I was going to stay here that I at least needed some new music. I walked downstairs and Alice popped up in front of me.

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Why? So you can make sure that the convict won't escape?" I replied, bitterly.

"No… I wanted another stereo… Emmett broke mine." She replied, looking hurt.

"Oh…Okay. Whatever, I guess you can come." I said, as I began to walk away. We walked past the piano and I stopped. I went and sat down on the bench. I remembered the first time that she had sat here beside me. The first time that she had heard me play the piano. Esme walked in and saw me sitting there. This is the closest I've came to the piano since we left, I realized. Esme had this hopeful look in her eyes. I couldn't disappoint her again…not after how supportive she's been lately. I hope the piano isn't too out of tune. I tapped one key. It wasn't out of tune at all. I then started playing Esme's favorite song that I had wrote. When I finished I looked up at Esme. If vampires could cry, Esme would have flooded the house,She walked over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you," She said, her voice choked with emotion. I nodded my head and shook out of her embrace ;I needed some time to think. I walked out the door and got in my car. I heard Alice behind me. I waited until she was in the car then I started the car and pulled away from the house. We rode to the store in silence. When we got there, Alice went to get a stereo while I went to pick some c.d.'s. I looked for a while randomly grabbing a few c.d.s; then one cover caught my eye. It was a cover with splattered paint, a heart broken in half, and the name Izzy S. in what I could only assume was a hateful scrawl. _Weird name, _I thought. I ended up grabbing the C.D. anyways. I walked over to the counter.

"Hi, you know that we're giving free tickets to Izzy S.'s concert to the people who have spent over a hundred dollars here, and you are only five dollars away from one hundred dollars." I grabbed some random C.D. and handed it to her. She scanned it and said, "Okay, your total is one hundred-one dollars and five cents, and you get a free ticket to Izzy S.'s concert." She said. I paid and got my stuff, ignoring the receipt with the cashier's phone number on it. I took my bags and concert ticket to my car and saw Alice waiting for me. I got in and randomly selected a C.D. and put it in the C.D. player. I started the car and drove off listening to what I now identified as Linkin Park . When we got to the house, Alice and I went to put our belongings away.

"Edward… Will you set up the stereo for me?" She asked.

"I guess," I replied, I had really wanted to listen to the Izzy S. C.D. that I had bought. Oh well, I set Alice 's stereo up as fast as I could and then went to my room and put on the Izzy S. C.D. The first song to fill the room was I'm Not Okay (I Promise). The minute that the singing started I froze. I heard running on the stairs, but mostly I heard my angel's voice singing. The voice of an angel, but she was singing the wrong song!! She was supposed to be happy, and okay.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_ _I never want to let you down or have you go_ _It's better off this way_ _For all the dirty looks_ _The photographs your boyfriend took_ _Remember when you broke your foot _ _From jumping out the second floor_   _I'm not okay_ _I'm not okay_ _I'm not okay_ _You wear me out_   _What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems_ _(I'm not okay)_ _I've told you time and time again_ _You sing the words but don't know what it means_ _To be a joke and look_ _Another line without a hook_ _I held you close as we both shook for the last time_ _Take a good hard look_   _I'm not okay_ _I'm not okay_ _I'm not okay_ _You wear me out_   _Forget about the dirty looks_ _The photographs your boyfriend took_ _You said you'd read me like a book_ _But the pages are all torn and frayed_   _I'm okay_ _I'm okay_ _I'm okay, now_ _(I'm okay, now)_   _But you really need to listen to me_ _Because I'm telling you the truth_ _I mean this, I'm okay_ _(Trust me)_   _I'm not okay_ _I'm not okay_ _Well, I'm not okay_ _I'm not o-fucking-kay_ _I'm not okay_ _I'm not okay_ _(Okay)_

Alice , Emmett, Jasper, and Esme were standing at the door. While I had sunk down to the floor. Jasper was trying to send of calm waves but nothing could penetrate my absolute terror at knowing that Bella was unhappy. Esme is the only one that attempted to speak to me.

"Edward, is that Bella's voice? She asked, trying to remain calm.

I nodded glumly. The next song was Can't Stop the Rain. I turned it up and went to my computer. I typed in Izzy S. and her website pulled up. The background was black with red skulls. I clicked on the images shortcut and pictures of Bella popped up. Can't Stop the Rain filled the background.

_How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye_

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin

So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Im drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin

I saw my Bella, my angel. Only she didn't look like my angel anymore. She had black heir now, with blood red streaks. She was dressed in black and red. Her make up was extremely dark, and I saw two tattoos. One was a heart with an arrow through it. On the arrow was E.C. That was on her lower left arm. On her right wrist were vampire 'fangs' with blood dripping from them. She was no longer Bella. I didn't help her by leaving. Not at all. I vowed that if I didn't help her by leaving then I would help her by coming back!

**A/N: Well, This is a pretty long chapter for me…. I hope you like it…Izzy S.'s P.O.V. next….Review and tell me if you like it…please.**


	2. The Accident IPOV

**A/N: Okay just thought that I should tell you….Don't be scared of Bella's past….Yes it's a little more 'Gothic' than I originally thought it would be…Also here is the cast for Bella's band.**

**Bella-Lead Singer**

**Payton-Dancer**

**Kristen- Dancer**

**Alex- Electric Guitar**

**Megan A.K.A. Megz- Electric Guitar**

**Shelby- Drummer**

**Jennifer-Manager**

**These are actual people in my actual life :)**

**Hope you like the chapter…Remember reviews keep me happy and writing more for you to read!!**

Chapter 2

The Accident

Izzy's Point Of View

By: Vampires4eva

I woke up and took a shower like every other normal day. After my shower I got dressed in my black and red t-shirt. I wore my hair down and put in my skull earrings. I have a concert in two days, I thought. Time to practice with the band. I called Payton, Shelby, Alex, Kristen, Megan, and Jennifer. I told Jennifer about the practice session because as our manager she likes to tape our tape our practices. She said okay, she'll be over here soon. I called everyone else and they were on their way. I went back upstairs to do my makeup. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, tripping only once, and got the door. It was Jennifer.

"I'm going to set up the camera." She said, walking by me.

"Mm'kay then." I said shutting the door behind her.

I went to eat some breakfast before the rest of the band got there. While I was eating I heard the door open and close.

"We're here." I heard Payton call.

"Marco," I said.

"Polo," Alex said as she walked in along with Shelby and Payton. Shelby sat down beside me.

"So when do we start practicing?" She asked, while stealing my cereal.

"Now," I said, taking the cereal and washing the bowl out in the sink. I finished and walked in the music room with Alex, Shelby, and Payton. I saw that the others were already there. I looked around the room and couldn't help but to think. _Look at how far I've came since… he …left me._ _I wonder if he knows…_ I had become lost in my thoughts…again.

"Earth to Izzy!" Shelby called.

"Sorry, just thinking." I said.

"Anyways, what's the opening song going to be?" she asked me.

"I Don't Wanna Be In Love" I replied, as if it were obvious. That was a favorite of mine. Shelby smiled and nodded her head. Shelby had been my friend when I lived in Phoenix before and when I mentioned starting a band she had jumped at the idea. She knew about him. Everything about him… I had to tell her!! I just had to. We had been friends since…well, forever!

We started practicing, me singing while everyone else was at their designated spots, being recorded. We finished that song and I automatically went into Can't Stop the Rain. We practiced all our songs while Jennifer drew up a schedule of which songs we should sing. At the end of the practice, we all went swimming in my pool. I had our C.D. blaring throughout the whole house so that we could hear it outside. It was good to be back in Phoenix , although at times I missed Forks. Especially our meadow. But Forks was a reminder of what I didn't have anymore. In Forks… I had met him, and in Forks… he had left me. My heart clenched painfully at the thought.

I looked around and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Alex running from Payton; Shelby shooting the water gun, and Jennifer and Kristen jumping in the pool. Kristen came up….

Jennifer did not.

In the past couple of months, I had become more coordinated due to the many dance classes I had taken. So as I ran and jumped in the pool I didn't fall. As I ran and jumped in the pool, Jenn still did not come back up. I frantically swam towards the bottom and looked every which way that I could. I finally saw her as I swam towards the body. She was barely conscious and her head was bleeding. I grabbed her and headed towards the surface.

"Call 911! Now!" I screamed the minute my head broke the surface.

I got to the shallow end of the pool and Alex and Shelby helped me get her out of the water. She was unconscious at this point. I checked to make sure she was breathing and that her was beating. It was beating and she was breathing. I grabbed a towel and applied pressure to her head wound. But even so... It kept bleeding. It was pretty deep. I heard ambulance sirens and Kyrstin ran around front so that she could lead them back here. A second or so later, Kyrstin and some EMTs came around back. An EMT came and took my place, and I ran over to Kyrstin. An EMT walked and up and asked, "What happened?"

"Well," I started, "She's the manager to our band, and we just finished a practice. So we went swimming. We normally do this all the time, so it wasn't a big deal or anything. But, she jumped in with Kyrstin and I saw Kyrstin come up. But she didn't. So I ran and jumped in after her; I knew something was wrong since she hadn't come up yet. I swam to the bottom of the pool and saw her. I grabbed her and saw that her head was bleeding. I got her to the surface, screamed for someone to call 911, and we got her out of the water. She was barely conscious when I found her at the bottom of the pool. She was unconscious by the time I got her out of the water. We made sure she was breathing and that her heart was beating. It was; so I applied pressure to her head wound. It's pretty deep; she's lost a lot of blood. Then you guys showed up." I said, finishing my story. I saw him nodding his head and put his pen down.

"Okay, is anyone riding in the ambulance?" He asked.

"I will," I said, grabbing my t-shirt and shorts from the chair beside me and ran back to Jennifer. She was on a stretcher. We were walking towards the ambulance.

"I'll call you guys later!" I yelled to the band. "Lock the door!!"

"Okay," they screamed. But I knew that I would probably be seeing them before I called. I climbed in the ambulance and saw that Jennifer was starting to wake up. I sat there holding her hand, when she woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes darting all over the place, her voice scratchy but still muffled through the oxygen mask.

"In an ambulance." You hit your head in the pool and the cut is pretty deep." I said, my voice echoing in the short space.

"Oh, god." Jennifer said, her face whitening.

"What? I asked.

"You have a concert in two days..." She said, as we pulled up to the hospital.

"So, we'll cancel it..." I said.

"No, you'll play in the concert." She said, right before they got her out.

"I'll be back, okay? I'm going to call my people." I said to Jennifer, getting out of the ambulance. I went to the other side of the hospital where I sunk down on my knees. Silent tears streaking down my face. The pain in my heart finally catching up with me today. This happened at least once a day. My silent tears eventually turning into echoing sobs. I knew that I'd been back here for a while but when I start having one of these attacks I couldn't stop them. No one could.

"You okay?" I heard someone ask, as I turned; I saw that it was Randy. He was in shorts and a black muscle shirt. He had a tattoo of a skull all over his back and you could see the ends of it through the shirt.

I nodded my head feebly. He sat down next to me and held me tight. I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that I was in my swimming suit. We sat like that for a while before my tears stopped flowing like the rain. I just felt very numb now. That's how it always was. After my little attacks I mean. I would feel so empty. Like a nothingness deep inside my heart. The only thing that kept me from ending that nothingness was the band and Randy. …Like the time that Randy caught me almost about to make a really stupid mistake…

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting in my room with a needle beside me. I was fighting my inner turmoil. I didn't want to be at this point in my life; but I was miserable. Nothing else had helped. I was willing to try anything. ANYTHING!! _

_First, Edward had left. Then, a few weeks later, Charlie had died. It was a horrific accident. He was driving home from work when a deer ran out in front of him. He had turned sharply, accelerated, and hit a tree head on. He hadn't suffered at all, but his body had been mangled. Sometimes his face still haunted my nightmares. Then, Renee had disowned me when I was diagnosed with depression. Slowly one by one, everything and anyone I cared about was gone. So I came to Phoenix to try to fix things. It didn't work. Even as I climbed to top artist in the country. Renee still hadn't spoken to me and Edward was still gone._

_So I finally broke down and turned the one place that I never thought I would. _

_Drugs._

_I picked up the needle. Still fighting myself. How could I? It would be betrayal on so many levels. Just then the door opened and Randy ran in. He ran in and grabbed the needle from my hand and went to the bathroom. He squirted the liquid from the needle and into the sink. He watched in satisfaction as the liquid drained down the sink. He then proceeded to throw the needle in the garbage can. He walked over to me as I sat there in shock. Numb; that someone cared…. To say the least, it shocked me. _

"_Why would you do this, Bella?" He asked, clearly confused._

"_I t-t-thou-g-g-ght that no one cared…" I sobbed._

"_Bella, Oh how very wrong you were. You have no idea how much I care! To see you suffer and your lack of explanation as to why you were suffering…each day it got harder to watch you… each day it got harder not to tell you how I felt… I guess I should now, right?" He looked at me and held me tighter, as I continued to sob into his chest. "Bella, I love you." I always will. But whatever makes you happy. As long as you don't suffer anymore. I can't bear watching you suffer! I don't know what I would do if this were to happen again!!"He exclaimed. _

_I sat there in shock. The tears still overflowing from my eyes. It mad e me sad. Relationships reminded me of Edward and I wasn't sure if I was ready for one yet. But it also mad me happy. Because at least Randy could get me to smile and sometimes even laugh. I was very confused to say the least._

_-end flashback-_

I came back to normal times, or as normal as they ever were for me.

"You okay now?" Randy asked, when I had stopped crying.

"Yes," I said, hugging him. "Thank you, Randy."

"It's okay, Iz. It's okay. I'm here for you." I hugged him tighter and he pulled my face up. I looked into his brilliant blue eyes and he leaned down to kiss me. I slightly nodded my head because he always seemed to ask before kissing me. He kissed me, our lips connecting for an instant. And I kissed him back, for the first time. I pulled away.

"I love you, Isabella." Randy said, to me.

I sighed contently. "I know," I said. "But I really wish you wouldn't say that you wouldn't say that just yet."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it out loud." He said, closing his eyes.

"I have to go see what's going on with Jennifer and call the band." I said, getting up.

"Call me!" he yelled.

**A/N: Next chapter in Izzy's P.O.V. again! **

**How do you like this chapter? I'm sorry if you guys hate me for Randy!! I promise he's an essential part of the story!!**


	3. Jennifer's NewsIPOV

**A/N: Sorry it took so long...Mom was in the hospital again...School is over though so I may be able to update more frequently :D So that's good. Anyways Please review!!**  
Chapter 3

Jennifer's News  
Izzy's Point of View

I walked into the hospital in my shorts and the top of my bathing suit. I walked up to the front desk.  
"What room is Jennifer Stiles in?" I asked, in a hushed whisper.  
"Room 308." She answered.  
I ran down the hall. . I ran into the room. A nurse was standing next to Jennifer. She was injecting something into Jennifer's IV.  
"Hey," I said to Jennifer. "You okay?"  
"For now." She said. I looked at her worriedly. I took in her appearance. Her face was pale, with dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. She also had bruises up and down her arms.  
"What's going on, Jennifer?" I asked, wondering if I was losing one of my best friends.  
"I'd rather wait to tell you until the whole band are here." She said, with tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Okay, I'll go call them." I went up to her and hugged her small fragile body. Then, I walked out the door with a single tear gently falling from my eyes.  
_I can't fall apart just yet…Just a little longer…_I thought to my self.  
I called everyone in the band and told them that Jennifer had some news that she wanted to share with us all together. They said they would be on their way in a few minutes. So I told them to meet me in the waiting room.  
I walked in the waiting room to see Randy talking to someone with bronze hair and pale skin. My heart skipped a beat. No it couldn't be… Then he turned around and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.  
It wasn't him but it was a vampire. I walked up to them.  
"Hey, Izzy, this is the doctor handling Jennifer's case," Randy said, to me.  
"Hi," I said, still looking down.  
"Hi, I'm doctor Landers. How are you?" he asked earnestly.  
"I don't know yet," I answered honestly. I finally looked up to see that his eyes were also topaz and they were filled with compassion and understanding.  
"So how is Jennifer doing?" I asked.  
"Good for the time being." He answered.  
"Okay, well, her friends are on their way. She said that there is something that she needed to tell us." The minute I said that I saw the gang walk in.  
"There they are." I said. "Excuse me." I walked over to them and said, "She's in room 308." Then turned abruptly and headed towards her room. I walked into Jenn's room to see her lying on the bed, eyes wide with fear.  
I walked up to her and said, "Everyone's here, Jenn." Everyone filed around the bed so they could hear what she had to say.  
"Okay. Um. Well, you see…. I'm sorry this is just so hard." She said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Come on, Jenn. It can't be that bad. I mean you're okay right?" I asked, suddenly I was very worried. What can it possibly be?  
"Actually Is I'm lucky to be alive. I… I-I have l-l-l-leukemia." She said, the tears spilling over and cascading down her face. Suddenly it sunk in…I was losing Jenn, one of the only people that I relied on…No how could this be? I hugged her tightly, tears gently sliding down my face.  
I looked at Payton whose tears were fighting to swell over. I knew what I had to do. I had to get in control and fast. Then I had to find a way to stop this horrid disease that was slowly killing my friend.  
"The concert on Friday has to be canceled." I said to Shelby.  
"No!" Jennifer exclaimed.  
"Why not? Jenn, you are in the hospital. I don't think we'd be able to concentrate very well." I pointed out.  
"Dedicate it to me for all I care. Do anything you have to but you have to stick by your commitment. You made an obligation to your fans." She said, sternly.  
"Okay, I guess, we'll just dedicate the concert to you." I said, defeated.  
We finished up there and the band and I went back to my house. Randy's car was in the driveway when we got to my house. I sighed and got out of my limo, I didn't want to deal with this right now.  
"Hey," randy called from his car.  
"Yeah?" I asked, walking over to his car.  
"What's Jenn's diagnosis?" he asked.  
"She has leukemia." I replied, stiffly.  
"Oh my god, Bella--  
"Don't call me Bella!!" I interrupted.  
I hadn't let anyone call me Bella since….well, he ….left.  
"Iz, are you okay?" he continued.  
"Just peachy, Randy. Listen I really need some time alone so if you don't mind please leave." I said.  
"Okay," he said, cranking up his car. He looked hurt as he drove away.  
"Iz! Hurry up!" Alex yelled. They were standing at the door. Without a back wards glance I turned on my heel and walked back to my house. I unlocked the door and walked in.

**OoO **

** A few days later**  
"Izzy, hurry your ass up!!" Shelby called. We were e getting ready for the concert. I was working on my hair, for the concert. It was still black and red but it also had silver glitter in it giving it a shimmering look under the florescent lights. I had skull earrings and my shirt said, "Sing for Jenn!" The whole band had their own shirt that said that. My make up was very dark and I was wearing blood red eyeliner with black eye shadow. I was wearing a short black skirt and black high heeled boots. Tonight was going to be hell.  
"I'm comin' Shelby!!" I yelled down the hall. We went on stage in less than a minute.  
"I walked up to the microphone and yelled, "We're dedicating this concert to Jenn whom we just recently found out to have leukemia. We're playing our hearts out for you Jenn!" my voice cracked with emotion and I just continued on, "As usual, we're starting off with I don't Wanna Be in Love. It's dedicated to the same E.C. May I always live in the delusions of what use to be." With that I started the song.

She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for

He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now

If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

To the beat (x3)  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Nooo...Noooo

Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good.

**A/N: You like? Review please!! I have gotten more alerts and favorites than reviews….Not that I don't like your alert and favorites but I would really enjoy knowing what you think of the story and if you honestly like it or not…. Constructive criticisms welcome…Sorry if it's so short!**


	4. The ConcertIPOV

Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so the Confrontation is next chapter. I'm really nervous about that chapter so I'm going to try and perfect it before posting it. Hope you like this chapter. Please review though! I have favorites and story alerts on here but you never review!! If you want the confrontation I want...5 reviews...I feel bad for bribing you but I need feedback. I'm sorry. **

Chapter 4  
'The Concert'  
Edward's Point of View  
I walked into the building where the concert was taking place. I fought my way towards the front. I eventually got near the stage, but not close enough that Bella could see me. Unless I wanted her to of course. Then the lights on the stage were moving and I heard screaming. I looked up to the stage to see my Bella, my angel. She really had changed…I could tell more seeing her in person and not over the INTERNET.  
She now had black hair and red streaks. She had silver glitter in her hair right now. She was wearing a shirt that said, "Sing for Jenn". I briefly wondered what that was about. She was wearing a _short _black skirt and high heels!! Since when does Bella dress like That??

Bella then started speaking, ""We're dedicating this concert to Jenn whom we just recently found out to have leukemia. We're playing our hearts out for you Jenn!" She yelled her voice choked with untold emotion. "As usual, we're starting out with I Don't Wanna Be in Love. It's dedicated to the same E.C. May I always live in the delusion of what use to be." With that she started the song. E.C…. I thought could that be me? Could she still love me? After what I did to her, could she still love me? I had heard the song before but now it had more…I guess the word is meaning. When she finished that song, she started a new one. It was called Vampires Will Never Hurt You  
_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart_

And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone call the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
Chorus  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?  
hollowware-lyricism

And now the nightclub set the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, we're driving in this hearse  
Someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul  
Chorus

And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you now tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
Can you stake me before the sun goes down?

_It was weird, _I thought, _that she hadn't incorporated what she had learned of vampires to her song…_

After a couple more songs, which I listened to as much as possible while memorizing the looks on Bella's face as she sang. I realized that she was obviously happier when she sang, but somehow she was still sad.  
The band took a break and so I was free to roam for a bit. _Isn't that Edward?_ I heard someone think. I looked up to see who it was. No one here knew me besides Bella right? After searching the web about Bella's band I automatically knew that it was Shelby. _Oh crap, _She thought, _he noticed me. _  
I fought my way to her. I came up as she started trying to walk away.  
"Wait, Shelby!" I yelled, desperately attempting to get her to stay.  
_Leave Izzy alone! She's still hurting because you left her! How could you?_ She began to rant in her thoughts.  
"Wait!" I called to her once again.  
_You're not gonna leave unless I talk to you so meet me around back._ She thought. She was looking at me so I nodded my head. I walked towards the back of the building. She was there about five minutes later.  
"Follow me," she said, acid leaking through her voice. She began walking to a door, and I followed her. It was a dressing room and we walked in before she turned on her heel.  
"Why are you ere? You left Izzy… Why did you come back? "She asked, sharply.  
"I can't explain…you don't know wh—"  
"Izzy told me all about the 'complications'. You know at first I thought she was crazy! But you know what? I didn't care. You left here, alone and broken, so why are you back now?" She trailed off only to get started again.  
"You have no idea how much pain she's in… She's miserable. She still loves you…but things have changed Edward. She's changed…She loves you…but she's not whole anymore." She started again with tears welled up in her eyes. "She really has changed Edward. I believe that there's a part of her that wants you to come back…but there's a part of her that's scared of what will happen when you do….you have no idea of what has happened since you left her…" She trailed off again.  
"Well, all I can do is love her. Shelby, I promise you I will never hurt Bella again! I swear I want to scream at myself for what I did every time I think about it which is pretty often. But all I can do is make it up to Bella. And the only way to do that is to talk to her and find out what has happened since I left. Shelby, I love her. Without her I'm an empty shell, emotionless, empty, alone…" I trailed off unable to continue.  
The seconds tolled by. "What's your plan?" She finally asked me.  
"I honestly have no idea. I thought bout talking to her after the concert."  
"Oh crap!" Shelby yelled. "I wanted to call Jenn. I'll just call her after the concert is over."  
"Well, we should get going anyways. We don't want Bella to catch me before the concert is over." I said, slipping out the door before she could reply.  
I snuck back into the crowd, without difficulty. When 'Izzy' came out, she was in a new out fit. It was a midnight blue dress adorned with skulls. She wasn't wearing any shoes at all but her hair and makeup were dizzying arrays of colors. She was wearing pale makeup to contrast with her now black and red hair. She was, for lack of a better word, beautiful.  
"Well, this is the first time you guys will ever hear this song! It's called No Air! It's a lot different from my other songs and I hope you like it! Once again, it is dedicated to E.C. Every breath I breathe is dedicated to him. Now on with the song." She sighed and went to stand with the rest of the band. Bella was the only one with a microphone. Then all of the sudden, a man, and the fans were screaming in their thoughts _Randy! Randy! Randy! _So that's what I was assuming his name was. Randy walked straight up to Bella, holding his own microphone. They stared right into each other's eyes.  
She began singing first

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh **_

And the sound was like an angel singing. Soft and melodic… not like the other songs. Then he began singing.

_**(Randy)**_

_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
my heart won't move, its incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
(Izzy)**_

_**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe  
I wonder if they're dating…The thought ripped at my heart**_

_**Chorus:Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air**_

No air, airOhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air 

**  
** They sung so beautifully together. Their voices meshed together so easily.

_**(Randy)**_

_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_

(Izzy)  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care 

The song described in every way how I felt without Bella. Like the core of my existence had left me. How could this be? How could I have left an angel to suffer? I had always known that despite my fake facades she wouldn't just accept it. **  
**_**(Both)  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe **_**  
** How could I have done that to her? This was the most horrid thing I've ever done. I left Bella…left her to suffer…

**  
**_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
can't live, can't breathe with no air **_

I finally paid attention to the rest of the band. There was Payton and Kyrstin behind her, dancing their hearts out, and the others at their spots, either lightly tapping the drums or strumming the guitar. What I really noticed though was how Bella was acting. It was like she was happier but sadder too, in the same moment. **  
**_**There's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air **_

They still sang together. Their voices flowed perfectly with on another's and Bella's eyes held unshed tears.**  
**_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air**_

No air, airOhh  
No air, airOhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air

ohhhhh baby  
ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey Ohh no aiiiiir ohhh  
ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
no breathingno breathing  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air  
No air, airohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air 

They had finished, and Bella looked ready to leave.  
"Alright you guys. Did you like 'no air'?" she yelled into the microphone. The crowd screamed and she took it as a yes. "Alright you can review it on my website. We have autographed copies of my C.D.s at the sales tent. First come first serve. Bye you guys! I love you!" and with that she turned and walked off the stage.

**A/N: Remember what I said. 5 reviews. It isn't much is it? Okay, well I should have a new story up shortly please check it out and review on it too. It will be called 'Insanity'. And it will be an all human story. Thanks for reading. Now please review.**


	5. Confrontation Pt 1 BPOV

Confrontation

Chapter Five; Part One

Bella's Point of View

I ran off of the stage, tears streaming down my face. Randy had seen my tears though. I ran to my dressing room, ignoring the looks I was getting.

"Hello there," I heard a familiar velvety smooth voice say. I felt my heart skip a beat but mostly because I was furious.

Edward was here; unless I was insane. This was a distinct possibility. I turned slowly on my heel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly, in a venomous tone.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have left." He apologized.

"I know that. I told you not to leave me….you did it anyways," I said coldly.

"But I didn't know…Bella please forgive me." He said.

"Forgive you! Why? I mean you were there when I needed you most right? When Charlie died? When Renee disowned me? When I turned to drugs? While I climbed the charts to number one? While I was miserable and alone? Right you were there through it all!" I finished, furious with tears still streaming down my face. I heard a knock at the door and strode over to it. I snatched it open and screamed, "What?!" before even looking to see who it was. It was Randy.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. I heard screaming." He said, concerned.

"Just fine and dandy Randy!" I screamed before slamming the door back. Then I turned back to Edward. His eyes were widened in fear.

"What? Are you afraid of me? Fragile old human Bella you were always scared you were going to hurt? New flash Edward! I needed you! Still do! But how am I to know that you won't do it again?" I screamed, but I could feel my anger waning and my tears halting. All the sudden his lips were on mine and I lost the will to scream or protest anymore. I buried my hands in his hair, and kissed him back. Holding on tighter than ever, never wanting him to leave again. I forgot how to breathe and it was like the first time we kissed all over again, with less regulation and more passion. He pulled away, but continued to kiss my neck. I as gasping for air but still I pulled his lips back to mine. I felt dizzy but I didn't care. For the first time in months I was sure I wasn't in hell. If I was in hell Edward wouldn't be here with me. I must have redeemed myself somehow. For the first time in months I knew the distinct and far away possibility of being happy. The possibility that Edward still loves me causes my heart to leap with joy and I couldn't allow myself to hope if I was going to be pushed back down. He let this kiss go on until I pulled away. And the only reason that I had pulled away was because I could no longer stand straight. I gripped the table beside you to hold my self up. Somehow Edward knew I would not accept his help to stand.

"I'm not saying that I was there; nor, am I saying that you need to take me back. The decision is entirely yours and I will not pressure you. Don't get me wrong, I want you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I'm not leaving again unless you want me to. Don't count on me getting over you any time soon. Anytime in this eternity actually. Bella—"

"Don't call me Bella! Bella is the one who hasn't been through hell!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"Okay, Izzy. I love you. That will never change, ever. I promise you that. I promise I will know everything that has happened and that I will help you get through it, if that's what you want that is." He said, sincerely looking straight into my eyes with his penetrating gaze.

"I want it, more than anything. You're just my brand of heroin." I said, using his own words from the previous year.

He just chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sure of that, my dear Isabella. You would know wouldn't you?

**A/N: Okay…there is part one. Part two will be Edward's take on things. I am sorry I waited so long. I wish that I had an excuse. But my only excuse is the fact that in a few short chapters this will end. After Edward's take there will be at least two more chapters and then maybe an epilogue. But that's it. And I don't want to end it. That is my excuse. I hope that not many of you are mad at me. **

**By the way, please check out my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will get started on Edward's Point of View right now. Literally this time. Okay, hope you liked it. Please review. I know it's short...after Edward's Point of View it'll be longer. **

**Mood Music- My Chemical Romance. They are very inspiring.**


	6. Confrontation Pt 2 EPOV

Confrontation

Part Two, Edward's Point of View.

I saw Bella run off the stage and took my chances. I ran at vampire speed to her dressing room. I made it there right before she closed the door.

"Hello there," I said, when she slammed the door. She turned slowly, and when I saw her face its expression was outraged.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. I suppressed the urge to shiver. I couldn't believe this is the same Bella I knew. That's right because it's not.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have left." I apologized quickly.

"I know that. I told you not to leave me….you did it anyways," She said, coldly. Bella has really changed. She's no longer the sweet angelic Bella I knew before.

"But I didn't know…Bella please forgive me." I said.

"Forgive you! Why? I mean you were there when I needed you most right? When Charlie died? When Renee disowned me? When I turned to drugs? While I climbed the charts to number one? While I was miserable and alone? Right you were there through it all!" She finished furiously, with tears streaming down her face. I wanted to reach up to her and wipe them away. I heard a knock at the door and she strode over to it. She snatched it open and screamed, "What?!" before even looking to see who it was. It was the boy she was singing on stage with. His thoughts were concerned for 'Izzy'.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. I heard screaming." I heard him say.

"Just fine and dandy Randy!" She screamed before slamming the door back. Then she turned back to me. I admit I was a little scared that she would scream at someone who only showed the greatest of concern for her.

"What? Are you afraid of me? Fragile old human Bella you were always scared you were going to hurt? New flash Edward! I needed you! Still do! But how am I to know that you won't do it again?" She screamed, the tears slowly coming to a stop. I crashed my lips to hers in a minute of haste and she buried her hands in my hair. I kissed her with more passion, more love, than I ever had before. It was like our first kiss all over again. I pulled away, but continued to kiss her neck. She was gasping for air but still pulled my lips back to hers. I felt like life had hope again. During the time I was away from Bella, I embraced the fact that I had no hope, that I was destined for an eternity in hell. I let the kiss go on until she pulled away. She pulled away and griped the table for support. I wanted to rush forward and help her stand, but in my head I knew she wouldn't le me.

"I'm not saying that I was there; nor, am I saying that you need to take me back. The decision is entirely yours and I will not pressure you. Don't get me wrong, I want you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I'm not leaving again unless you want me to. Don't count on me getting over you any time soon. Anytime in this eternity actually. Bella—"

"Don't call me Bella! Bella is the one who hasn't been through hell!" She yelled, cutting me off.

"Okay, Izzy. I love you. That will never change, ever. I promise you that. I promise I will know everything that has happened and that I will help you get through it, if that's what you want that is." I said, sincerely looking straight into her eyes. I was honestly scared she would say no. I don't need you. Go away. Something along those lines.

"I want it, more than anything. You're just my brand of heroin." She said, using my own words from our time in Forks.

I just chuckled and kissed her cheek, wondering the extent of the damage I left behind.

"I'm sure of that, my dear Isabella. You would know wouldn't you?

**A/N: Okay, I finished it. Like in one hour!! I'm amazed!! Really, I am!! Okay, please review. Did I murder the most anticipated chapter? If so I can rewrite it! Tell me what you guys want and I will do it! Okay? Okay, once again, Mood Music- My Chemical Romance…They are so inspiring!! Okay, I'm gonna post this now.**


	7. I Don't Know what's Best EPOV

**A/N: Okay so someone requested that I write something from Randy's Point of View. How many of you would read that? Like a one-shot of how he was feeling every time Bella rejected him. Like when he told her he loved her, when she yelled at him after finding out about Jenn, when she opened the door and screamed while he was concerned. If I wrote it would be part of a one-shot series. Tell me if you would read it.**

Izzy S.

Chapter Six

I Don't Know what's Best

EPOV

I couldn't help but to wonder what is going through her head. She never ceases to surprise me, and now I'm scared of what surprise she may bring. I was upstairs in her house while she took a shower. Her band was coming over after a while and she wanted to talk to me first. I sat down and began thinking…

Am I doing the right thing? Regardless of its right or wrong, I'm here to stay. For good….

"So Edward, I see you haven't bailed yet." I heard Bella – Izzy I mentally corrected- say. I turned to see her walking down the stairs.

"I'm not leaving Bella," I said, as firmly as possible. I'm not sure if she listened to me.

"Okay, Edward. If you say so. Hungry?" She asked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Bella." I said, following her to the kitchen. Her back was turned from me but I noticed her glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure I was still here.

"I really wish you would believe me." I said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb.

"I'm not leaving; you don't have to act like if you turn your back I'll be gone. " I said, turning her around. She looked up at me.

"I love you Izzy" I said, catching her lips with mine. She kneaded her hands in my hair and I heard a door open, yet still we didn't move. I am so lucky. I know she hasn't completely forgiven me yet but I would get her to, whether it takes a day or an eternity. Wait, did I just think eternity…no, she will never have that future.

I hear her friend's thoughts and yet still, we don't move.

"Izzy" Someone called. I finally pulled away and Bella-Izzy- was gasping for air. Someone walked in the kitchen and Bella-Izzy- turned around to hide her flushed expression

Who is this? Could this be the guy Izzy was telling us about? Certainly meets her description….

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I said, to the girl.

"Hi, E.C. I'm Payton and you have a lot of explaining to do." She said. I nodded my head and stood there.

Bella-Izzy- darn why couldn't I think of her as Izzy? Izzy turned around and said, "Payton go to the living room. I'll be along shortly and E.C. can explain himself to everyone who wants an explanation." She said. It took all I could not to turn and gape at her. How was I supposed to explain? I suppose she expects me to come up with a story! I don't know what to say to her friends…I don't even know why she called this meeting with her friends! But I kept my cool and Payton went back to the living room. I turned to Izzy and gaped at her.

"What am I suppose to tell them?" I asked.

"That you left because you thought I deserved better and came to regret your decision and came back. That you're sorry and want their approval." She said, like it was obvious. I suppose it was rather obvious. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before she walked into the living room.

"So, what's this meeting for?" I heard someone ask. From their thoughts I would say that it was Randy.

"Well…E.C. is back and I thought he needed to meet you guys." She said, flustered since she saw Randy. I wanted to reach over and comfort my Bella, but I couldn't. I didn't know what was bothering her so how was I supposed to comfort her?

"Hi," I said, instead of saying anything to Bella –Izzy-. Randy just threw a look of disgust my way and walked out the door, his face crumbling.

I can't believe she's doing this. His is just…I can't believe it. I love her so much…As long as she's happy.

Bella –Izzy- jumped up and ran after him. I stood there, confused, unsure, and wanting to rip his head apart for loving my angel….My sweet, angelic, caring Angel…

"So…would anyone care to explain?" I asked, while their thoughts were swirling.

"Well," Shelby began. "Randy stopped Izzy from shooting up and he has always kinda had this thing for her. He's even told her that he loves her and she always says I wish you wouldn't say that….You coming back would ruin everything he has hoped for since you left. I admit she was warming up…until we found out that Jenn had leukemia. Then she completely withdrew from him…yelling at him. Not talking to him…stuff like that. But now you're here and we know what's going to happen. You're the reason she was in the mess and the reason she'll come out of it. We don't like you but we do know what's best for Izzy…unlike you." She said, the whole time staring me dead in the eyes. Payton just sighed and got up in the direction of Randy and Izzy. Kristen just sat there and glared at me and everyone else appeared uninterested. I just stood up and walked outside. I took a deep, unnecessary, breath and thought about everything going on. I was blocking out all thoughts and sounds. This was between Randy and Izzy….

Izzy…that isn't who I feel in love with. I still love her, more than the world itself. But I miss the old Bella. The carefree, happy, the one that laughed at everything and loved with her whole heart. She feared nothing. Except needles. I laughed quietly at the thought. She would run to sadistic blood thirsty vile sucking vampires intent on killing her…but she was scared of an IV…I laughed again.

I couldn't believe this…I came back so that I could have her in my arms, so that I could see her happy and whole again. I couldn't believe that any of this was happening… I can't believe that even now that I'm back I'm still hurting her…

I don't know what's best for Izzy…just like Shelby said… But they do… Her friends who listened to her. What I didn't and I am going to start doing…

I got up and went back to the living room.

No one was in there so I sat down and started going through Izzy's music collection.

**A/N: I can't believe how much I have wrote today… This is the third chapter in this story today!! Omg… I can't believe this story is coming to a close. About three more chapters and an epilogue..: That makes me want to cry…. Well, review and answer the question in my note from above. **


	8. I'm Not Izzy, I'm Bella IPOV

Izzy S.

Chapter Seven

I'm Not Izzy, I'm Bella.

IPOV

(Starting where Randy ran out)

"Randy, I'm sorry" I said, as I ran after him. I couldn't believe this. I was hurting people around me now that my pain had been dulled. Randy came to a halt once we were out of hearing range from the others.

"Izzy, why are you doing this? You came to us. You told us about your plan to become number one and that we could leave behind our past. We all have horrible things in the past. How can you leave behind the past if the past comes back to haunt you? E.C. is all you want so why did you tell us to forget the past. That all we need is each other, that we could be happy in the future with the band climbing the charts. All along I knew he would come back. No one could leave you and stay away… I don't know how he lasted so long… But Izzy embrace him and let him know you still love him. I just want you to be happy. You don't love me. You love him and you need to go back to him and be happy." Randy said, as he turned. I heard the pain in his voice.

"Randy, I'm sorry." I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"It's okay. I was gonna tell you guys tomorrow but I got a record deal. Since I've never technically been a part of the band and tonight was the first time the public saw us sing together it's just me. I'll be moving to L.A. this week. I'll have an album out as soon as I can have and Izzy don't worry about me. Broken hearts heal, but yours was ripped out. He's the one for you and you know it; don't worry about others, especially not me. I love you but you love him. I don't have to hear you say it. I look at you and see it in your eyes and I look at your tattoo and see it. You never would have had his initials tattooed on your body if you didn't love him so much. Now go to him." Randy said, and I could tell his words were heartfelt and true.

"I'm sorry Randy. You saved me and I return you like this. My life is yours to hold. Without you I would have killed myself by now. I hope this isn't hurting you too badly." I said, before walking up to him and enveloping him in a hug. He kissed my hair.

"Bella no that is your name don't correct me." He said, starting to say something but then telling me it was my name because I started to interrupt him.

"Randy, I'll never be Bella again. Bella died the day this band started. Bella died and is never coming back."

"No Bella is right here. Buried deep inside of the person you created to hide your pain. Bella is pure, innocent, and begging to resurface. You must want that! You must know that you are Bella. You will be Bella again. You will never know how much every one just wants Bella back. Your mom just wanted her daughter back. Charlie is watching down over you, waiting for you to be you again. Not wanting you to suffer. Bella, if I leave you with anything, let it be that you are Bella. You don't deserve to suffer. You are an angel with an angel's voice. I may love you but I know that I'm not what is best for you. You and E.C. are meant to be. Be Bella again. Not Izzy. Izzy is the one I fell in love with, so go be Bella. , for me, For E.C., for Charlie, but most of all do it for you." Randy said, a tear trickling down his face. His words were so heartfelt and genuine that I couldn't argue. I could see it in his eyes. He cared for Izzy. For the one I turned into. The one with no innocence that would do anything at the drop of a dime, the one who turned to drugs and alcohol, and he wanted me to turn back to the innocent, the pure, the hopeful one. So that he could know that Izzy was gone.

"I see what you mean…I can try but I will never be the same as I was. I will always be different. I will always have a sense of hopelessness. A sense of how much I want to keep being Izzy…you do know if I become Bella again I lose music. I lose my inspiration." I said.

"Music was your way to escape Izzy. Music was your way to be someone else and for a moment forget everything. Honestly with E.C. around do you even want to carry on with music? Or even carry on being Izzy?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"I hope you've learnt to follow your heart. Now go to E.C. and be happy. That's all I ask from you. I will never make it harder on you." He said, hugging me one last time before getting into his car and leaving.

I took a step toward the house and with each step I felt the conviction, the hope, coursing through my veins. And with each step it grew stronger and I knew that I would never turn back to that state of despair, that state of depression. I was no longer Izzy. I was Bella again. With pure conviction, love, and hope, but never innocence.

I was Bella again.

I walked into the house and Edward was standing at the door. I guess he had heard me coming.

"Izzy—"

"No, Bella. I'm not that person anymore. I'm not the old Bella, but I'm not Izzy either. I've been through hell but never would I stay the way I am now. Randy just helped me realize that." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, Bella!" Edward said as he walked forward, taking me into his embrace.

"But I like the new image, it's staying." I said, trying to get him to laugh. It worked. I looked up and captured his lips with my own. I now had a great future to look forward to. Hope fully things would look up for me now…My life, my existence would be Edward's and I would make him change me into one of the eternal. Into a vampire.

A/N: Wow, confusing much? Okay, who liked the chapter? I did, it was really a lot of fun to write because this is a turning point for Bella. She is beginning to come out of her depression and she has the conviction to move forward and leave the past in the past. I hope that makes sense to you. Please review and tell me if this makes sense to you. I appreciate your reviews and alerts/favs. Okay, I have been asked about a sequel. I am not sure as to how I am ending this but the way that I am considering ending it would make it rather difficult, if not impossible, to write a sequel. So I will decide on that information after I finish the last chapter. I will start one-shots from Randy's point of View if one more person tells me they would read it. Sorry this is so short but I did update three times yesterday. I'm sorry this is going to be such a short fan fic….Please review. 


	9. Marriage, a decision, and Rose

**A/N: Okay, a couple of reviewers and a friend of mine pointed out something. They didn't think that Izzy/ Bella would quit her music. Well, my explanation is she would do anything to become a vampire. But wait and see how this turns out. I have a twist coming. Please review and one of the Randy one-shots are up. Please read those and review them too.**

EPOV

When she said that she was Bella again I think that I quite honestly might have had a stroke. But that's impossible for a vampire right? I thought so too. Bella could give any one, vampires included, a run for their money.

Once we talked through every thing she sleeps and I knew that she would want me to stay nearby so I do.

"No, don't leave me." She says in her sleep. I couldn't help it. I reached out and said, 'oh my sweet Bella I could never leave you. Never again'.

"Okay," she sighed.

When she woke the next morning, she informed me that she was quitting music.

"Bella, I wish you wouldn't."  
"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because it makes you happy."

"But you make me happier…What exactly am I suppose to say…Oh yeah and for even more publicity my boyfriend is a vampire?" She asked. I laughed at her sarcasm.

"Well, maybe you could put your music out under an alias then? Just don't quit." I pleaded.

"Okay….after you change me into a vampire." She said, as if the decision were already made. Then the argument started.

IN the end she convinced me and we faked her death (publicity issues she's not being changed yet). Then we headed back to Forks. Only a few people knew she was Izzy S. So we took our chances. My whole family was there and everyone greeted Bella.

"I wish you would reconsider," was Rosalie's greeting.

"Hello to you too Rose." Bella said. "Nice to see you."

"Please don't do it. It's not worth a lifetime or I guess it's an eternity of suffering… Just reconsider." She pleaded.

"My mind has been made up since the first time I talked to Edward so there is nothing to reconsider…" Bella retorted.

Then rose stalked off like usual. This time I joined her.

"I'm on your side too you know?" I said.

"Then convince her Edward. She'll listen to you." Rose begged.

"Unfortunately that's not true…" I said, gravely.

I ended up helping rose write Bella a letter that will hopefully change her mind…One could hope right?

Then we walked inside to see Bella singing for my family.

_Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over_

_Chorus:  
Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

_Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

_Bridge:  
And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were_

_Altro:  
Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking(if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

_(Say Goodbye By: Skillet)_

If I could cry I would be. Bella never wanted me to say good bye but I did and now she thinks she needs to die to be there with me forever. I wish that I could control fate but the thing is... I can't. So I'll let Bella make her decision and I'll do whatever she asks of me for the next eternity so that no one ever doubts how much I truly love this girl.

I walked forward and pulled my mother's wedding ring out of my pocket. I got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I asked.

I heard her intake of breath and then she said….

**A/N: hehe cliffhanger! I might update today if I get enough reviews. Sorry it's so short.**


	10. An Answer BPOV

**A/N: I'm gonna finish this soon…sorry the last chapter seemed rushed. I guess I just wanted to hurry. Sorry for that. I would rewrite it but school starts tomorrow for me…and I don't know.**

BPOV

An answer

I was singing when he walked in with Rose. I finished my song as he walked forward.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

My breath caught. I wanted to say yes….but what about….I don't know.

"I-I Don't know." I said, and then I walked out.

HE followed me just like I wanted.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to talk first." I said, and he sighed.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, if we get married you're stuck with me forever." I said, and he laughed.

"Love, that's the point. I want to be stuck with you for eternity. I love you; why wouldn't I want to be with you for you for eternity?" He asked and I thought….

"What about…I don't know." I said.

"Love, I want to marry you before you're changed, since you are so adamant about it. I love you, but if you don't want to get married then…I will drop it." He said, looking down.

"I want to marry you but if we get married before I'm changed…will I remember it?" I asked. That was what I was most scared of. If I married someone I wanted to remember it.

"I'll make sure you remember it." He said, unleashing the power of his eyes on me, and I smiled.

"Then give me the ring." I said, and he smiled my favorite crooked grin and I had to smile back as he slid the ring on my finger, and then he kissed me.

It was a long, slow, romantic kiss. The kind you see in movies and the kind that makes you weak in the knees. Then again, any kiss with Edward made me weak in the knees.

I couldn't believe that he just asked me to marry him.

I looked up at him when the kiss was over. HE was holding onto me tightly.

"You know you can let go for now, right?"I said, trying not to laugh.

"But I don't want to," he said, and I laugh, along with the rest of the family.

Then when he finally let's me go, the whole family wants another performance. I laughed and went to the radio. I turned it to Top 100 countdown and they were playing one of my songs.

**_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
is it half empty of our wins or have i ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
but look through that  
and you will see,  
I'll do better, I know,  
Baby, I can do better._**

If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
don't tell me I will make it on my own,  
don't leave me tonight,  
this heart of stone will sing till it dies  
if you leave me tonight.

Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
amazed how I somehow managed to  
sweep you off your feet girl,  
your perfect little feet girl  
I took for granted what you do.  
But I'll do better, I know  
Baby, I can do better.

If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
don't tell me I will make it on my own,  
don't leave me tonight,  
this heart of stone will sing till it dies  
if you leave me tonight.

And don't you know my heart is open, oh,  
it's putting up the fight,  
and I've got this feeling,  
that everything's alright,  
and don't you see,  
I'm not the only one for you  
but you're the only one for me.

If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone,

(stay)If you leave me tonight,  
(close) I'll wake up alone,  
(don't)don't tell me I will  
(go)make it on my own,  
(stay)don't leave me tonight,  
(close)this heart of stone  
(don't) will sing till it dies  
(go)if you leave me tonight.  
Don't leave me tonight

When the song was over I turned it off and turned to them.

"So…I'm going to go take a nap, okay?" I asked and they all nodded. Alice and Edward let me go alone and I half-knew that they would all be talking about me the minute they knew I was asleep. But the most shocking part was. I don't care. I have Edward, and I made it to Top 100. Actually, I made it to Top 10 but who's counting?

I may have lost Charlie and Renée… but I'm gaining back a life. I twirled the ring on my finger as I thought of the future. Me as a vampire, a newborn vampire..it couldn't be much worse than Edward leaving, could it?

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the wedding in my near future and I knew...Nothing could be worse than him leaving.

**A/N: Okay, an epilogue and it's over. Sorry, to those of you wanted a sequel, but I'm not going to write one.**

**By the way, the song that I used is Stranger By: Second Hand Serenade. It just kinda wanted to be in the story. Lol.**

**I'll try to post it soon. Maybe today.**

_**Please Review**. (You don't need an account.)_


	11. Forever with Perfection Epilogue

**A/N: This is like a diary entry after Bella's changed. And it is unvbelievably short. Sorry, and I hope you like it.**

**_Epilogue_**

**_Forever with Perfection_**

* * *

_Hi, _

_I'm Isabella Marie Cullen and I am married to the perfect man. Well, technically vampire. I'm a vampire too and so is my family. Edward, my husband, and I are very lucky to have each other._

_For the past year, I have been a new born and I thirsted for blood so badly…but today…today, was the turning point. Today was my one year mark. My strength has waned and I'll still have to be careful, but not as careful. Edward and I have been married for one year and six months, and in that one year and six months we have wrote and sang songs together…but never had them put in the public. HE said we would once I have enough control. I'm hoping for that to be soon but who knows? _

_Edward has listened to all of songs and he memorized them all. I remember almost everything about Edward from my human years. I'm forever nineteen and my life is, basically, perfect. _

_I have Edward, a great family, and I'm to be here with them until…forever. _

_We have forever with perfection._

_Bella. _

* * *

**A/N: Thank you and I will have dedications up shortly. I hope that you like it and if you don't I am soory. It just came to me and my school starts tomorrow so I kind of wanted it out today and this completes the story. I'll try to finish the one-shots on Randy's Take On Things. If you want to read them there is only one up so far, but I will get started on the next one soon. **

**Dedications will be up in a moment and that will include a list of the songs I used. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me to the end (no matter how bad the story is, or how good in your opinion.)**


	12. Dedications

**_Izzy S. Dedications_**

_I would like to dedicate this story to so many people. _

_First off, to my beta and friend. Mary Beth. I have no idea how I would make it through without your jokes and your help. I love you girl. You're like a best friend to me...no wait; you are one of my best friends._

_To Meg, who through it all remained enthusiastic about the story and loved it. Thank you so much. _

_To JaQuita, my real life friend, who listened to my constant rambling about how to end this story and where to take it next. _

_To all of my reviewers who took time out of their busy, or not so busy, lives to review my story. _

_To my cousin, Sabrina, who reassures me each day that she loves my writing and that I am a good writer. (Her opinion)_

_To my friend, Shelby, who inspires me to keep writing every day. I'm so glad that I met you during Math or I would have never started writing fan fiction. So to all of you and much, much, more! I dedicate this story with a heavy heart. I hate to see it end, but to a close it must come. Such a long journey for such a short story. I hope you continue to read my writing, and I love you all. To the end of Izzy S. I raise a glass. Thanks for reading. _

_Love, _

_Me_

* * *

**_Izzy S. songs (mood music or used in the story) There are others but these are all I remember. _**

_Don't Forget About Us by: Mariah Carey_

_Can't Stop the Rain By: Cascada_

_I'm Not Okay (I promise) By: M.C.R._

_Vampires Will Never Hurt You By: M.C.R._

_Say Good bye By: Skillet_

_The Last Night By: Skillet_

_The Older I get By: Skillet_

_Those Nights By: Skillet_

_P.S. I'm Still Not over You By: Rhianna_

_Scream By: Timbaland_

_Good Bye By: Second Hand Serenade_

_Stay Close, Don't Go By: Second Hand Serenade_

_Stranger By: Second Hand Serenade_

_No Air By: Jordin Sparks_

_My Bloody Valentine By: Good Charlotte_


End file.
